


Back In Time

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [35]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, traveling back in time to save him





	

The years had passed since that fateful day on Alcatraz Island. So many things had happened. They had lost Jean, Magneto had been cured, so many mutants had lost their lives and their powers. 

There was still one person that Bobby wished would walk back through the door and sneer at him fondly. John. Pyro. That wasn't going to happen because Bobby had killed him. Well, he had knocked him out and left him where he lay, so there was no way that he had gotten out alive, and that was just as bad as if Bobby had killed him himself.

Then he got news of a mutant who could send him back in time and he tracked her down. Her name was Anya and she was wary of him at first, refusing, claiming that she wouldn't change the past. Then he told her his story and she agreed reluctantly.

She grabbed his hand and suddenly he could feel himself getting younger, the world around him blurring and changing. Then they were back on the island and he was looking down at John's crumpled form and he was a teenager again. He turned to thank her for the second chance, but she was gone. 

He picked John up, marveling at his lightness and hurried off the island.

Who said no one ever got second chances?


End file.
